Broken
by xxxAikaKazumixxx
Summary: Mikan used to be a cheerful girl but after that accident, she changed. She became emotionless and somewhat cold. One day, at school, she meets a guy named Natsume. Can this guy change her back to how she used to be or will he break her even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!This is my second story. I deleted the first one because of reasons that I couldn't explain..so yeah. Please enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

_The Yukihara family was on their way to Tokyo to visit their grandparents. It was already 3 pm and they are getting closer to Tokyo but right now, they're driving in the highway. _

_"Otou-san..Okaa-san,can we turn on the radio?", an 11-year-old Mikan asked cheerfully._

_"Of course", her mother answered then she turned on the radio since she was sitting in the passenger's seat._

_When the music started, Mikan easily recognized the music. She got out her board with the sketch of the piano's keys and started pretending to play. She hummed at the same time, too. Her little sister, who was sitting next to her,watched her in amazement. _

_Mikan, the oldest daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara, started playing the piano when she was only five years old and everyone considered her as a piano prodigy since she could play hard piano pieces. Aside from her talent in the piano, she was also good at singing which amazes the people around her even more. Her voice was angelic and it matches her looks and personality perfectly. Everyone considered her as perfect and almost all the guys in their town liked her. This was the main reason why her 8-year-old little sister, Miyuki, idolizes her. Miyuki, on the other hand, was just as beautiful as her sister but apparently, she has no talent in music. Miyuki was a prodigy in arts. She can practically draw anything she wants and she loved her talent but sometimes, she can't help but be jealous of her sister who had an amazing talent in music. She once asked her older sister to teach her how to play the piano but she gave up after a few days, realizing that music isn't meant for her. From then on, she would always watch her sister play the piano. She would often feel jealous but not in a way that made her hate her sister. In fact, she loves her sister so much that she just can't hate her and why would she hate her for having such an amazing talent? She has an amazing talent too and she loves her talent. She even dreamed of being a professional artist someday and she even told her older sister that she would make a painting of her playing the piano and add it to her collections once she becomes a famous professional artist._

_"Hey..Mi-chan?"_

_Miyuki snapped back to reality and turned her attention to her older sister, Mikan. "Huh? What is it, onee-chan?", she asked._

_"Oh..I've been calling you for like a hundred times. I was getting worried since you're not answering and you're totally spaced out", said a pouting Mikan._

_"Stop exaggerating, onee-chan" Miyuki answered while giggling._

_"Wha-!" Mikan was about to react when she realized that the car was going too fast._

_"Darling, don't you think we're going too fast?", their mother, Yuka, asked worriedly._

_"I know but there seems to be a problem with the car. Somehow the brake isn't working", answered their father,Izumi who was practically panicking now. He stepped on the brakes desperately, trying to make it work but it wasn't working. Mikan and Miyuki who were sitting in the back seat started panicking. Mikan noticed that Miyuki was already starting to cry so she hugged her tightly in order to calm her down. Then, a very bright light enveloped the inside of the car. The light was coming outside and the family heard loud honking. Mikan hugged her little sister even tighter and closed her eyes. Then, there was a huge *CRASH*_

Mikan's eyes snapped open. She was sweating a lot and her breathing was abnormal. She calmed herself for a few minutes then she got up from her bed. She walked to the bathroom lazily and looked at her reflection in the mirror for a second. Then she turned on the faucet and washed her face with cold water. After that, she looked at her reflection again. She stared at her trembling hand then back to her reflection in the mirror ._'Why? Why do the memories from that accident keeps on coming back? Why can't I just forget about it?'_, she thought.

_*knock knock*_

"Ojou-sama?", asked one of the maids from the other side of the door.

Mikan snapped from her thoughts. "Yes? What is it?", she answered flatly.

"Uhmm..you're grandfather and grandmother are already waiting in the dining room. They said they have something important to tell you", the maid answered politely but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Alright. I'll come down as soon as I'm done preparing for school", Mikan answered, still emotionless.

"Then, I'll be leaving, ojou-sama" The maid turned and started walking away.

Mikan started preparing. She took a quick shower then she put on her uniform and brushed her hair. She stopped tying her hair in piggy tails four years ago. After brushing her hair, she took her school bag, which was sitting on her study table, and took it with her. She walked out of her room and headed to the dining room. When she got there, her grandfather and grandmother got up to greet her.

"Good morning!", her grandmother and grandfather walked up to her and hugged her.

"Good morning", Mikan greeted back with a faint smile on her face.

Her grandmother and grandfather looked worried. They knew she was faking a smile again.

"Oji-sama..Oba-sama, what did you want to tell me?", she asked politely.

"Oh..let's sit first and talk about it while we're eating", her grandfather told her while smiling.

Her grandparents then lead her to her chair in the dining room. They asked one of the maids to serve her food. After the food was prepared, Mikan started eating.

"Ahem...so Mikan-chan, you're grandmother and I just want to ask you your opinions about our company", asked her grandfather.

"I think it's an amazing company. You did a good job on running it after all" ,Mikan answered.

Her grandparents' faces brightened up. "That's good then because we want you to inherit the company", her grandparents told her cheerfully.

Mikan looked froze for a minute then she looked at her grandparents with a surprised expression on her face.

"Well..we're getting old and there are no one else to inherit the company after the accident four years ago and after your uncle mysteriously left so we decided that letting you inherit the company would be the best option", said her grandmother.

"Fine then but please let me graduate from high school first", Mikan replied calmly.

"Oh! You have nothing to worry about!", her grandparents answered cheerfully.

"Then excuse me, oji-sama, oba-sama. I have to go to school" Mikan wiped her mouth with the table napkin and got up from her seat. Before leaving, she turned to her grandparents one more time, "Uhmm..where is Miyuki?", she asked them.

"Oh...she's in her room. You should visit her before you leave", answered her parents.

"I will" and with that, she left the dining room and headed to her little sister's room.

Her little sister's room was on the first floor. Her grandparents decided to give Miyuki the largest room on the first floor because she was blind and having a room of her own upstairs would be very dangerous for her. She also has her own personal nurses, and maids to aid her whenever she needs help and to take care of her. But still, Mikan felt guilty..really guilty for not being able to protect her during the accident. When Mikan was finally in front of Miyuki's room, she took a deep breath before coming in. As she entered the room, she saw one of the maids brushing Miyuki's hair while Miyuki was humming a tune. Miyuki suddenly stopped humming when she sensed someone was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, onee-chan", Miyuki greeted cheerfully. Then the maid who was brushing Miyuki's hair stood up and bowed, "Good morning, ojou-sama", the maid greeted.

"Could you leave us for a moment? I just want to talk to my sister for a few minutes", Mikan asked the maid politely.

"Yes, of course. Then, I'll be leaving", the maid walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

"Onee-chan..you're gonna be late for school, you know?" Miyuki asked while smiling.

Mikan giggled then she walked closer to her sister and hugged her.

"Onee-chan..what's wrong?", Miyuki asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki",said Mikan in a sad and gentle tone.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter(even for a bit)! The next chapter would probably released tomorrow. Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The only thing I own is this story's plot and some of the characters (Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"I'm sorry, Miyuki", said Mikan in a sad and gentle tone.

"Why are you saying sorry, onee-chan?" Miyuki answered curiously.

"I…I wasn't able to protect you during the accident. It was my fault that you became blind. I..I'm so sorry, Miyuki" Mikan's voice was starting to crack as tears started filling her hazel-colored eyes. Miyuki smiled.

"Geez..onee-chan! How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault? In fact, if you weren't there then I would've already died. Onee-chan, you were my savior!" Miyuki answered then she smiled gently at her sister.

Mikan couldn't help but smile. She expected her little sister to hate her because she wasn't able to protect her. And as a result, she lost her eyesight which meant that she could no longer paint or draw. Mikan really thought her sister would hate her but somehow Miyuki just couldn't hate her. Mikan wiped her tears.

"I'm lucky to have you as my little sister", said Mikan while smiling.

"I know" Miyuki answered confidently. After that, both of them giggled.

They continued chatting for a few minutes until it was finally time for Mikan to leave for school.

"See you later, onee-chan!" , said Miyuki in a very cheerful tone.

"See you later, Miyuki. Be good while I'm gone" Mikan answered. And with that, she entered the car and drove off.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Gakuen Alice, the prestigious school for wealthy kids. This school was where Mikan goes to. As soon as she stepped out of the car, everyone's attention quickly turned to her. The students started whispering and gossiping about her.

_"Hey!It's the famous Yukihara Mikan!"_

_"Shush.. don't talk so loudly..she'll hear you"_

_"Anyway I heard she was going to inherit her grandparents' company"_

_"Wait..isn't that company famous? My parents told me that company also has branches in other countries. It's known all around the world!"_

_"Well..we're talking about the Yukihara family here. They're the wealthiest family in the country!"_

_"And did you hear? I heard the other class gossiping earlier this morning and they were saying that Yukihara Mikan used to be the treasure of her hometown because everyone in the town claims that she was perfect and princess-like"_

_"Oh yeah..now that you look at her..she really does look perfect"_

_"But I wonder where her parents are..no one outside their family knew what actually happened to her parents"_

Mikan just ignored the whispering and gossiping students. She continued walking confidently until she reached her classroom. When she reached her desk, she quickly set her bag down and took her seat. She got out a book and started reading. She also got out her mp4 and started listening to music. She was quietly reading a book when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see who tapped her shoulder and she was surprised to see her bestfriend, Hotaru, looking seriously at her. Hotaru removed the earphones from her ears.

"Hey, Mikan. Jinno-sensei's here. You should put away your mp4 before he sees it", said Hotaru.

Mikan looked at the room's door and when she saw it open, she quickly hid her mp4 and earphones in her bag. She turned to Hotaru again, "Thank you for warning me", she told her. Hotaru giggled, "No problem". Then she turned to face the front again.

"I've got an announcement to make so listen everyone. Today, we've got a new student" Jinno sensei announced then he turned to the door, "Please come in".

With that, the door opened and a raven-haired guy came in. He was tall and lean. He also had fair skin. But the thing about him that caught the students' attention the most was his crimson red eyes. His stare was so piercing that it made every girl blush.

"KYAAAAA!He's so cool!", all the girls screamed in unison, except Hotaru and Mikan who both looked uninterested. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Hotaru _did_ look interested but not_ that_ interested and enthusiastic about seeing the new guy.

"BE QUIET!", Jinno-sensei shouted loudly. Then he continued but in a more collected voice, "The new student has to introduce himself so please don't make unnecessary noises". He turned to the new student again and asked him to introduce himself.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I'm about the same age as you guys. I'm originally from Nagoya. My family moved here three days ago because of my grandparent's urging. Please take care of me from now on", he said in a polite manner. He then bowed to show his _manners._

"Kyaaa! He's just to cool...Uwahh! You're so handsome..please be my boyfriend!", the girls in class screamed again.

_'Ha! These girls are so easy. I guess this is gonna be a very boring school year'_, Natsume thought while scanning the girls. Then one girl caught his eye. The brunette was neither screaming nor blushing. In fact, she didn't even look at him. She just continued reading her book. _'Interesting'_, he thought.

"QUIET!", Jinno-sensei screamed again. He was getting more impatient. But he decided that losing his temper over something like this would make him unfit to be a teacher so he tried to calm himself. He turned his attention the class again. He was scanning for a seat that would be perfect for the transfer student. Then, Jinno-sensei noticed Mikan doesn't have a seatmate. _'That girl..she wasn't screaming with the other girls,right?'_, Jinno-sensei asked himself. Then he tried to confirm if he was right. "Hmm...where should Hyuuga-san sit?", Jinno-sensei asked himself in a slightly loud way. When he asked this, he saw all the girls screaming except for two, Hotaru and Mikan. However, Hotaru already had a seatmate so all that's left is Mikan. "Okay! I have decided! Hyuuga-san, you're new seatmate and partner in class will be Yukihara-san".

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?!" All the girls in class exclaimed in disappointment. Mikan, on the other hand, just sat there looking absolutely uninterested._ 'These girls are irritating. Always making unnecessary loud noises' , _she thought as she continued reading her book. Then, she suddenly felt someone sit next to her and tap her shoulders. She turned to look at the person.

"Hello! I'm Hyuuga Natsume", Natsume introduced himself once again while smiling.

"I know. Didn't you just introduce yourself in the whole class?", Mikan asked flatly.

"Ahahaha...you're right", Natsume laughed nervously. Then he stared at Mikan who just turned her attention to the book she was reading a while ago. _'She's different from the other girls'_, he thought with an unnoticeable smirk on his face.

* * *

**Sorry if I messed up on the grammar. Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy these past few days that's why I haven't been able to update it. Anyway, here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The only thing I own is this story's plot and some of the characters (Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was 5 minutes left in class until lunch time and everyone in the classroom was quietly studying. Natsume, who was sitting next to Mikan, was taking notes from a lesson in the book but from time to time, he would sneak a glance at the lovely brunette sitting beside him.

"What do you want?", Mikan asked Natsume after noticing that he kept looking at her.

"Huh?", a surprised Natsume asked.

"I noticed that you've been looking at me from time to time", Mikan explained coldly.

"Ohh..me? Ahhh..Uhmm..", Natsume was desperately trying to find a reason to cover his actions earlier but didn't get the chance to when Mikan suddenly spoke.

"The bell's gonna ring", Mikan told Natsume. Right after she said that, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and start of lunch time. Their classmates immediately got out their lunch cards, walked out the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Uhmm.." Natsume was going to tell Mikan something when Mikan suddenly walked past him to get to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you can go ahead and eat lunch. I just need to stop by somewhere for a few minutes.

"Yeah, sure. But be sure to go to the cafeteria after so you could get lunch too", Hotaru reminded. Mikan nodded and proceeded outside the room. She headed to the opposite direction. Natsume on the other hand stood there, frozen to the ground. It was his first time being ignored by a girl and somehow, he felt his blood boiling as he thought about it. _'That girl's driving me nuts.'_ He then walked after her and shouted, "Hey! Where are you going?!".

Mikan just ignored him and continued walking. Natsume kept shouting until finally, Mikan turned around to face him. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone", Mikan told him coldly. Then, she turned around again and continued walking, leaving a shocked Natsume behind.

It took Natsume a few minutes until he finally regained his composure. He followed Mikan again but this time, he made sure that she won't notice him. He just wanted to know where she's going and since she doesn't intend to tell him, he would just follow her..secretly.

A few minutes passed and frankly, Natsume was getting somewhat impatient. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard Mikan's footsteps stop. He quickly hid behind one of the pillars. Then, he peeked to see what was happening. He saw Mikan standing in front of a seemingly abandoned music room. After a few seconds, Mikan went in.

_'What is she going to do in there?'_, he thought. He was now getting more curious. He tiptoed until he reached the music room's door. He slightly opened the door and he was glad that the door didn't make any creaking sounds because that would have blown his cover. After opening the door a little bit, he saw Mikan gliding her hands on the piano's glossy housing. Natsume noticed the sad expression on her face. _'It's as if she badly wants to play the piano but couldn't'_, Natsume thought. Then, he suddenly saw Mikan sat on the piano seat and slowly open the piano's fallboard or keylid.

She positioned her hands on the keys and started playing. Natsume felt the music pierce through his heart. He could feel his heart getting heavier and heavier by the minute just from hearing the song. _'What is this intense feeling of sadness?' _.He then turned his attention to Mikan's expression. She had her eyes closed as if she was remembering an experience she had that involves the song. After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped. She had a horrified expression on her face. Natsume gulped. _'Did she notice me?' _,he worriedly asked himself. But he was mistaken because Mikan looked at her fingers, which was still touching the keys. She tried moving it but she couldn't. Her hands froze and her fingers were trembling. She slammed the keys in frustration and stood up at the same time. She closed the keylid as tears started forming in her eyes, She raised one arm to wipe the tears away and in hope that she could stop herself from crying but she couldn't. She flopped back to her seat, laid her head on the piano's keylid and started sobbing.

All of this happened right before Natsume's eyes. He couldn't believe the cold and indifferent Mikan she met minutes ago could cry like this. He knew that watching any more than this would be bad so he decided it was best to turn around and leave now when he suddenly heard the door knob turn. Natsume quickly ran and hid behind one of the school's large pillars. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

_'Oh shit!What am I gonna do if she sees me?!'_, he asked himself. He was starting to panic as the footsteps grew closer and closer until...it went past him. He then saw Mikan walking farther and farther away.

_'Whew! Thank god she didn't see me. Why the hell did I even follow her here?Fortunately, she didn't see me. Another good thing is that I actually found something more about her though there are still mysteries behind her personality. She really isn't like any other women. Taming her would be quite a challenge'_ he thought to himself as a devilish smirk worked it's way up his face. After that, the bell suddenly rang,signalling the end of lunch and start of the next class. Natsume ,then, decided to head back to the classroom.

When he came back, he immediately noticed Mikan. She was quietly reading a book and taking notes in her notebook. After all, it was still self-study day so there are no teachers to teach them lessons for the whole day. Jinno-sensei informed them about this sudden change in schedule earlier that morning.

Natsume walked across the room and quietly sat in his seat. A second hasn't passed when a girl with short strawberry-blonde hair timidly approached him.

"Uhmm..Ahh..Hyuuga-san? May I ask a question?", she asked timidly. However, it was obvious to Natsume that she was just trying to act timid and cute. Natsume have encountered so many girls like her that he somehow developed the habit to play along with their game.

"Sure. What is it?",he asked as he rested his chin on his hand and had his elbow on the table, helping him support his head. He then looked alluringly at her. She blushed furiously the moment her eyes met his.

"Uhmm..D-Do you..have a..g-girlfriend?", she stuttered. After saying those words, the whole class snapped their attention to Natsume and the girl. The girls were especially enthusiastic to know the answer..of course.

Natsume smiled. His devilish yet alluring smile made the girls blush furiously, except for Mikan and Hotaru. As for the guys, they were astounded with Natsume's sudden change in personality. It was like the good and polite Natsume earlier was replaced by a player Natsume.

"Why do you want to know", he asked. He was still wearing the devilish smile on his face.

"Uhmm..if you don't have one..ca-can I-I be..y-your g-girlfriend?", she asked.

Natsume was about to answer when someone suddenly slammed their book shut. Guess who it was? Well...it was Mikan. Because of what she did, everybody's attention turned to her. She then stood up and faced Natsume and the girl.

"Stop flirting in class. There are people who's also trying to focus on studying. If you couldn't stop the urge to flirt, then go outside", Mikan harshly lectured the two. Then, she turned to the strawberry-blonde haired girl.

"You. If you want to ask questions like that then just wait until class ends because you're disrupting the class", she scolded the girl in a very cold manner.

After that, Mikan sat down again. She opened her book and continued taking notes on her notebook. Meanwhile, Natsume who was frozen a while ago finally got his composure back. He turned to the strawberry-blonde haired girl and smiled. Not his devilish smile but the normal gentlemanly smile.

"Sorry...It's true that I really don't have a girlfriend. However, I can't go out with you" And with that, he got out his materials, and started studying.

The girl who he had just spoken to also went back to her original seat.

"Hey..you alright?", her friend asked worriedly.

"SHUT UP!", the girl hissed. Her friend just sat there,shocked.

_'That Yukihara b****...how dare she lecture me in front of the whole class. As for you, Natsume Hyuuga, I would never give up on you. I, Koizumi Luna, never fail to get what I want'_, the girl thought with a scowl on her face.

* * *

**Was it okay? Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the very late update. By the way, I prepared something for you guys that could help you understand the characters better..**

**Characters****:**

**Mikan -a girl who doesn't usually show her smile and warmth to people other than her sister; loves playing the piano and can also sing, but hasn't been able to ever since her parents died; smart and responsible that's why her grandparents decided to entrust her with their company and estate after she graduates in high school.**

**Natsume -a very good looking guy; always act like a good guy in front of teachers and adults; plays with girl feeling for fun;Shows his evil side to Mikan which proves that he has double personality**

**Hotaru -Mikan's one and only best friend; A very friendly girl; As pretty and smart as Mikan; Unlike the other girls, she's not crazy for cool and hot guys.**

**Luna -a girl who acts weak and harmless around people to gain sympathy. She also uses this act in order to get what and who she wants. She's actually really _evil._**

**Okay, so these are the only characters in my story so far. I'm still planning on adding more characters in the story but for now, here ya go! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Class ended early that day. Everyone had already left and the only ones left in the classroom were Hotaru and Mikan.

"Hey..where did you go during lunch? I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you", Hotaru told her.

"I went out to get fresh air", Mikan told her flatly.

"Really?", Hotaru eyed her suspiciously.

Mikan didn't answer.

Hotaru sighed, "Fine then. If you don't want to tell me then I won't force you anymore", she told Mikan.

Mikan looked at her for a few more seconds. Hotaru giggled, "Come on! We better hurry up. Our drivers are waiting for us", Hotaru told her.

"Hn", was Mikan's only reply.

They left the classroom and went to the school's front yard, waiting for their chauffeur to pick them up. After a few minutes, a man clad in a black suit came up to them.

"Hotaru ojou-sama, I have come to pick you up", the man who was actually a chauffeur said.

"Okay", she told her chauffeur as she handed him her things. She then turned to Mikan and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Mikan". After that, she got on the car and waved goodbye to Mikan. Mikan waved back.

There were still a lot of kids outside the school doing all sorts of things like playing soccer, chatting, goofing around, and Mikan even saw a third year couple kissing underneath a tree.

_'Disgusting! And they call themselves elites?'_, Mikan thought to herself.

A few minutes later, her chauffeur came and escorted her to the car. He opened the door for her and she was about to enter the car when someone suddenly called out her name. She stopped and looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Yukihara-san! Wait!", Natsume shouted out.

Mikan ignored him and was about to _really_ enter the car when an extremely strong hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Natsume with the a devilish smile on his face. Her chauffeur came and pinned Natsume's arms behind his back.

"Let go of him, Suzuhara-san", he ordered her chauffeur. Then he turned to Natsume again."What do you want?" , Mikan asked flatly.

"I saw what happened in the music room earlier" , Natsume answered while maintaining the devilish smile on his face.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "What did you see?" , she told him.

"Oh. I would rather not say it. You might cry _again_" , he said as he specially emphasized the word 'again'.

Mikan glared at him even more. Then, she noticed the attention they were getting from the students outside the school. He sighed in frustration."Hey, is your chauffeur here?", she asked in a low, serious tone.

Natsume nodded then he leaned forward and whispered in Mikan's ears. "Talking somewhere else huh? Let's meet at the park"

Mikan then turned around and entered the car. "Suzuhara-san, to the park please", she requested politely.

Mikan arrived at the park five minutes later. As soon as she saw Natsume, her blood boiled and she couldn't help but feel irritated. She walked over to Natsume and grabbed hold of his necktie.

"What do you want from me?", Mikan asked in a low, cold-blooded tone.

"Nothing much. I just want us to be _friends_" , he told her.

"No. I don't want someone like you as a friend" , Mikan retorted coldly as she let go of his tie.

"If you don't want me as a friend..then maybe I can be your boyfriend?" , Natsume asked.

"Definitely not" , she told him flatly.

"Oh..okay then. The students in Gakuen Alice would _love_ to hear about Yukihara Mikan's _other _side", Natsume threatened playfully.

Mikan's blood boiled. She grabbed hold of his necktie again but this time she pulled it more harshly. "You wouldn't to do that", she said in a more cold voice.

Natsume smiled devilishly. "Oh..but I would", he retorted.

The two of them glared at each other for minutes until finally, Mikan sighed in defeat and let go of Natsume's necktie.

"Now then..do you accept my offer?" , he asked while maintaining his evil smile.

_'He has a disgusting personality but I guess I have no choice' ,_Mikan thought to herself then she sighed. "Fine then. I accept you as my-"

"as your boyfriend?" ,Natsume asked as he leaned over to Mikan. His face was in the same level as Mikan's.

"NO" , Mikan answered coldly. " I accept youas a _FRIEND_" , she told him.

This time, it was Natsume's turn to sigh. "Fine then. Guess I'll accept that", he replied back as he looked away for a second. When he faced her again, he was shocked to see no one in front of him. He looked around, trying to find her. Then, he saw her entering the car.

"WAIT! STOP!" ,he shouted out.

Mikan stopped and looked at him. '_This guy starting to piss me off…can't he realize that maybe it's time for me to go home?' ,_ she thought to herself while maintaining a stoic expression on her face.

"Wait! I have one last thing to tell you before you leave" , he asked as he walked over to Mikan..

Mikan waited for a few seconds until he was finally in front of her. Then he spoke, "Since I'm a new student, I want you to tour me around the school tomorrow", he told Mikan.

"And why do I have to do that?" ,Mikan asked.

"Well..because you're my friend" , Natsume answered back.

"I'm not your only friend. You made a lot of new friends earlier right? So why ask me?" ,she asked.

"Because you're my seatmate/partner/guide. And one more thing, if you don't agree to my request, I'm gonna reveal your secret to the whole school" , he told her while smirking.

_'Ughh', _Mikan thought for a second then she answered, "Fine" .And with that, she entered the car and drove away.

While she was in the car, she kept on thinking about Natsume. _'That guy is really pissing me off! I don't like him and I don't think I ever will'_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's too short. I'll make up for it next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking a very long time updating my story. I've been really busy these past few weeks that's why I wasn't able to update not just this story but all of my stories. Anyway, here ya go. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Mikan arrived at their house, she was immediately greeted by their servants.

"Welcome back, Mikan ojou-sama" , the servants greeted in unison.

Mikan looked around the house for a second and noticed that there was no one home. She then approached one of the servants.

"Where's my grandparents?" , she asked.

"Your grandparents aren't here right now, ojou-sama" , the servant answered.

"Oh..I see. But what about Miyuki? Where is she?" , Mikan asked the servant again.

"She's in the garden right now". Mikan then thanked the servant and left to meet her little sister in the garden.

Mikan saw her sister as soon as she entered the garden. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister playing and laughing with her nurse. They were currently making flower crowns and the nurse was teaching Miyuki how to do it properly.

Mikan slowly approached the two without making any noise. The nurse noticed her but kept quiet about it, clearly wanting to see Miyuki's reaction when her sister surprises her. However, Miyuki can't be easily fooled.

"Onee-chan, I know you're there", Miyuki said, giggling.

Mikan sighed, "And here I was trying to surprise you. How did you know it was me?", she asked.

Miyuki smiled. "I just know it"

Mikan smiled too. Then she looked at the nurse. The nurse understood what she was trying to say so she excused herself. The two began chatting as soon as the nurse left. Miyuki was the first one to talk.

"So onee-chan, how was your day at school?",Miyuki asked as she continued to make her flower crown.

Mikan sat beside her with a slightly irritated look on her face. "Well, it started out as a really good day for me but then this new student had to ruin it", Mikan answered.

Miyuki smiled, "A boy or a girl?", she asked.

"A boy", Mikan answered, disgust evident in her voice. "A very irritating and evil boy", she added.

Miyuki giggled. Then, she asked her sister again, "Is he...cute?"

Mikan scoffed, "Everyone thinks he's a gentleman but I think he's just obnoxious"

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Onee-chan, I'm not asking about his personality. What I'm curious about is his looks. Is he cute?handsome? or neither?"

"Fine then. I'd have to admit that he _IS _handsome and a bit cool but when it comes to his personality, he just so…so irritating" Mikan shuffled her hair with irritation as she remembered the happenings in school that day. Then, she continued, "Miyuki, can we not talk about him? That guy gets on my nerves and thinking about him might just turn me into a mad person".

Miyuki giggled again, "Onee-chan, calm down. If you don't want to talk about _him _then we'll drop that topic"

Mikan sighed in relief. "That's better. Anyway, do you know where our grandparents went?", she asked.

Miyuki thought for a minute then her expression brightened as she recalled the conversation between her grandparents and her nurse earlier. "Oh! There was an urgent matter at the company that needs to be resolved quickly so Oji-chan and Oba-chan had to go. They said they'll be coming home late today", she answered with great speed. Her talking was as fast as a rapper's.

Luckily, her sister can keep up with the fast talking. Mikan giggled, "That was really fast Miyuki".

And with that, Mikan stood up from her seat and walk over to the back of Miyuki's wheelchair. She held the handles and spoke,"Come on Miyuki. It's getting dark and chilly here. Let's go inside and I'll prepare food for our dinner"

Miyuki smiled, "Thanks, onee-chan. And you better prepare delicious food like those in five-star hotels"

Mikan chuckled, "Yes, Madam"

And so, the two of them entered the house. Mikan cooked dinner and fed her little sister. Once they were done, the nurse took Miyuki to her room. Mikan, on the other hand, went directly to her study desk to do her homework. After that, she went to bed and slept early.

The next day, Mikan woke up early. She woke up even before one of the servants came.

"Ughh", she grunted as she rubbed her head. Then, she looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. She was supposed to wake up an hour later. She rubbed her eyes and sluggishly got off her bed and proceeded in the bathroom. She went directly to the sink to wash her face and then she remembered the reason why she woke up early.

_It's that Hyuuga guy's fault. Why did I have to get involved with him and accept that deal? And here I was trying to have a quiet school life without having anything to do with the so called popular and handsome guys in school and now I have to spent my whole day babysitting a bothersome guy like him!_, she thought as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

After preparing herself for school, she walked downstairs to the dining room. There she saw her grandparents having a cup of coffee and talking about an issue at work.

Mikan cleared her throat. Her grandparents attention went to her. Both of them smiled.

"Good morning, my dear" ,her grandparents greeted.

"Good morning", she greeted back with a faint smile on her face.

"Come here and eat breakfast. You should always eat before going to school so you have energy to get you through the day", her grandmother told her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Oba-sama", she answered back politely.

Her grandmother smiled at her as she handed Mikan her food. After that, she went back to her seat and continued her conversation with her husband.

Mikan became curious as to what her grandparents are talking about.

"Uhmm..Oba-sama, Oji-sama, is there a problem with the company?", she politely asked.

Her grandparents looked at each other as if mentally asking each other if they should tell Mikan the problem or not. Then, after a few seconds, the both of them nodded at each other."There's a new company that's rivals our company's power and abilities. Some of our clients have already gone to their side because they said that the new company is better than an old company like us so now, me and your grandfather are trying to think of new ideas to attract new customers and also to get better hold of our existing clients", Mikan's grandmother explained.

"I see", Mikan replied as she understood their current situation. Then, she asked her grandparents, "Oba-sama, Oji-sama, may I help in solving the problem?"

Mikan's grandparents looked shocked. Then, her grandparents smiled.

"It's okay, dear. Your grandfather and I can handle this. And you've already been stressed enough in school. We don't want to bother you", her grandmother told her.

Mikan insisted, "No. Oba-sama, Oji-sama, you told me that you're gonna leave this company to me later on. I have to try helping you out now so I would have an idea on how to run the company in the future".

Her grandparents sighed in defeat, "Fine".

Mikan spent her time reviewing her grandparents ideas. She also suggested even better ideas to help the company. Her grandparents were amazed at how fast she can think of effective ideas for the company.

Time passed quickly and Mikan now had to leave for school. Before getting in the car, she quickly went to her little sister's room to say goodbye.

After a few minutes, she was already at the school gate. The students were gawking at her again but she ignored them. A second later, a shimmering, jet black car came and stopped right behind Mikan's car. Hotaru got off the car and ran to Mikan's side.

"Good morning, Mikan", she greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Hotaru", Mikan greeted back.

After that, they entered the school gate. Now, the students were gawking at the both of them. Well, who wouldn't? Mikan and Hotaru are considered as perfect in their school. They're like the elites among elites. It was basically because of their beauty, intelligence, and outstanding backgrounds.

But there is one more person with the same reputation as them. And that was Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume came a few seconds after Mikan and Hotaru entered the school gate. Mikan was the first person to catch his attention as he got out of the car. He immediately called out to Mikan.

"Hey, Yukihara-san!", he called out a he was trying to catch up with the two.

Both Mikan and Hotaru turned around to face Natsume. Natsume had already caught up with them.

"What do you want?", Mikan asked indifferently.

Natsume smiled then he leaned in and whispered in Mikan's ears, "Don't forget our deal".

"I won't", Mikan answered flatly.

And with that, Natsume walked past the both of them. His action resulted in a huge commotion among the students who saw what happened and a very, very confused Hotaru.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The history teacher, Jinno, was teaching the class about the Heian period. No one dares to make a single noise because they know just how severe Jinno's punishments could be. All the students are listening except for one, Mikan.

Mikan wasn't able to concentrate on the lesson. Her head was running wild as she thought of possible ways to escape her deal with Natsume. Then, she raised her hand.

"Jinno-sensei", she called out.

Jinno-sensei turned his attention to her. "What is it, Yukihara-san?", he asked.

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the infirmary?", Mikan asked politely.

Jinno-sensei had a slight of worry on his face. "Yes, you may. But do you need someone to help you go there?", he asked again.

"I don-", Mikan was cut off when Natsume suddenly stood up.

"Jinno-sensei, I'll take her there", he said with a smile on his face. Mikan glared at him. Though nobody else except from Natsume saw it. Natsume just smiled at her.

"Okay then. The two of you may go", Jinno-sensei finally said.

And with that, Natsume put one arm on Mikan's shoulder and lead her out the door. All the girls looked extremely jealous especially Luna.

Once they were out on the hallway, Mikan harshly brushed Natsume's hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Mikan told him in a cold tone.

"You..are you really sick?", he asked.

"Yes. Didn't I say I'm not feeling well?", she asked in an irritated tone.

"You don't look sick to me", he said.

"Then there must be something wrong with your eyes", she told him flatly and walked ahead of him.

"Hey! You shouldn't be walking fast if you're not feeling well", he told her.

Mikan was getting really irritated now. She ignored him and walked even faster. Then, Natsume suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. He pushed her against a wall and looked seriously at her.

Mikan struggled to get out of his hold but her efforts were futile. Natsume was far stronger than she thought he was and the look in his eyes somehow scares her.

"You're not doing this just to get out of our deal, right?", he asked in a serious tone.

Mikan maintained her stoic expression. "What are you talking about?", she asked.

"You're not sick, are you?", he asked, still having a serious look on his face.

Mikan was panicking now. She had to think of a way to get out of this situation. _'I guess I have no choice' _, she thought. And so, she pretended to faint. Her act looked real because as soon as she fell, Natsume had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yukihara-san! Hey! _Mikan_,wake up", Natsume said as he held Mikan with one arm and continuously tapped her cheeks.

When Mikan opened her eyes, she was already in the infirmary. She looked around the room and saw no one.

'_I'm saved' _, she thought as she slowly moved herself into a sitting position. _'That guy is so stupid! He did believe my act. But wait- did I hear him right because I think I heard him call my first name earlier' _

She shrugged. _'Must be my imagination'_. She then quickly got off the bed and searched for her shoes and her blazer. She looked around the bed, near the nurse desk, everywhere but she couldn't find it.

"Looking for these?", asked someone from behind Mikan.

Mikan turned around to see Natsume holding her shoes and blazer.

"You.."

"I know you would try to escape once you wake up so I took these with me", he said with a sly grin on his face.

Mikan glared at him. _'I thought he was stupid but I was wrong.'_

Natsume ignored Mikan's glare and continued speaking. "Anyway, the bell rang ten minutes ago. Since you're already up, you can tour me around the school now,right?", he asked.

Mikan sighed. "Fine". She grabbed her things from Natsume and put it on. Then, they walked out into the hallway to start their tour.

The two were walking around the whole school. Mikan would stop from time to time to tell him what a certain room is used for. While they were walking, each student they passed by would look at them with curious expressions on they're faces. They were wandering why the two are together.

Among the people who saw this was Koizumi Luna. She was practically shaking in anger now.

"Hey, Luna..are you okay?", one of her friends asked her when they saw her shaking.

She lifted her head up and smiled. "I'm okay", she replied in a cheerful manner.

"Oh, good. We were starting to panic coz we thought you're gonna have another one of your serious attacks", her friends told her.

_'These idiots! Do I seriously look okay?! I'm practically shaking in anger! I wanna beat the crap out of that Yukihara b**** but since I can't do that, I'll just have to give her a light warning for now but if she comes close to him one more time, then I'm gonna give her a very serious warning. Something she won't forget for a very long time' _, she was now plotting something evil against Mikan.

After that, she joined in on her friends conversation and pretended to laugh at the jokes they made.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Each of the students went to their respective rooms. Mikan and Natsume was the last to return to their classroom but they weren't late. They could have been late if they arrived a minute later though.

The minute they came in, all their classmates' attention turned to them. They ignored the attention they were getting and continued on to their seats. Mikan and Natsume took out their books and notebook for the next lesson.

Mikan was about to open her book when a folded piece of paper dropped on her table. The letter was from Hotaru. She turned to Hotaru but she avoided her.

_'What is wrong with her?'_, she thought. Then, she opened the note.

_Hey Mikan! It must be fun hanging out with the new guy instead of your 'bestfriend'. I was really worried about you earlier but I see that you're okay now. I didn't know you were that close to the new close that you actually forgot about your one and only bestfriend._

_From: your 'bestfriend', Hotaru_

Mikan sensed Hotaru's anger through the words she wrote in the letter. She turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you misun-", Mikan was cut off when their teacher suddenly came and started speaking.

"Hello my lovely students! Please take out your science books and turn to page 143. We will now start our lesson!", Narumi-sensei cheerfully told the students.

Hotaru didn't talk to Mikan even after school. Mikan tried talking to her but she ignored her.

"Yukihara-san, is there something wrong between you and your bestfriend? It seems she was ignoring you", Natsume asked with a smile on your face.

Mikan twitched. _'It's all your fault, you idiot!' ,_she thought. She was really tempted to say this but she doesn't want to start an argument with him now.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about. Mind your own business", she told Natsume coldly.

A few seconds later, her chauffeur came to pick her up. She left as quickly as she can, leaving Natsume behind.

_'That girl's driving me crazy! What is her problem anyway?', _he thought as he shuffled his hair in irritation.

As soon as Mikan got home, she quickly went up to her bedroom to take a rest.

What she doesn't know is that there's someone plotting something bad against her. And this someone is none other than, Koizumi Luna.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I just wanna take a minute to thank you all for the reviews , favorites and follows. I know my story's not top-notch, heck it's not even near that level, but really..thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Class ended early the next day. Mikan and Hotaru hasn't made up. Every time Mikan would try to talk to Hotaru, it's either someone would interrupt or Hotaru would leave and ignore her.

"Hotaru, can we talk?". Mikan finally had the time to talk to Hotaru without someone interrupting. After all, all of their classmates and Natsume already left, leaving behind Mikan and Hotaru.

"What is it?", Hotaru asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"It's about yesterday. I didn't expect things to happen that way. I know I always seem indifferent and uncaring towards you but that's not it. I really treasure you as my friend and the event yesterday, I'm sorry for not telling you about that", Mikan admitted as she lowered her head. She doesn't like showing her weakness but this is a different matter. If she doesn't admit her mistake, she would lose her one and only best friend in school and she doesn't want that to happen.

Suddenly, Mikan felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and saw Hotaru smiling. "I forgive you", she said in a livelier manner. Her tone earlier was completely gone and she's back to her previous cheerful and lively behavior.

Before Mikan could say anything else, someone suddenly opened the classroom door. "Yukihara-san, Misaki-sensei's calling for you", the student told Mikan. Mikan nodded and turned to Hotaru. "I'll wait", Hotaru answered in a lively manner.

Mikan entered the faculty room and immediately headed to Misaki-sensei's desk. "Sensei, why did you call me?", Mikan asked.

"Yukihara-san, can you help me with something?", Misaki-sensei asked.

"What is it, sensei?", she asked, slightly confused.

"Can you please put that box in the gym's storage room? Other students can't be trusted so I'm giving you this task ",Misaki-sensei asked while pointing to a box placed in the corner of the faculty room.

"Sure",Mikan answered as she was walking towards the box. She picked it up and to her surprise, it was light despite it being filled with sports stuff. After borrowing the gym's storage keys from Misaki-sensei, she decided to leave. As she was heading out the door, she accidentally bumped on Luna.

"Are you okay?",Mikan asked though the worry was completely hidden underneath her uncaring expression.

"Uhh..I-I'm okay",Luna answered with her usual shy personality. Then, she noticed the box in Mikan's arms. "Uhmm..Yukihara-san, what are you going to do with that box?", she asked.

"Misaki-sensei asked me to take this box to the storage room in the gym",Mikan answered.

"I see...", Luna said in a soft voice while trying to hide the evil grin on her face. _'This is my perfect chance to warn her'_

Unfortunately, Mikan failed to notice the expression on Luna's face because she immediately left and headed to the gym's storage room.

When she got there, she immediately unlocked the storage room's door. It was dark inside and the only light that makes the storage a bit brighter was the light from the gym. She gulped before entering the room. She then saw an empty spot on the shelf and decided to put the box there. When she was about to let go of the box, the room suddenly turned very dark. 'What the-", Mikan thought, clearly surprised that the door was now closed. She tried walking around while, trying to find where the door is but instead, she tripped on something. She fell on the cold, hard floor. She tried getting up but her knees failed her. She started panicking. She was now shaking and sweating badly. Not only that, she was also starting to hyperventilate.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was still in the room, waiting for Mikan. She was getting suspicious since Mikan hasn't come back yet.

"What is taking her this long?", Hotaru asked herself as she was pacing around. Then finally, she decided to get her and Mikan's bag and head out the door. She immediately headed to the faculty room.

"Misaki-sensei, have you seen Mikan?", she asked as she was walking towards Misaki-sensei's desk.

"Well...I asked her to take a box to the gym's storage room. And I still haven't seen-wait",Misaki-sensei stopped as he saw the gym's storage keys lying on top of his desk. Then, he continued,"Oh, I'm guessing she already went home since the storage room keys are back".

Hotaru's eyes widen in shock. She looked at the bags she was holding and clearly, the other bag was Mikan's. "That can't be, Sensei. Her bag is still here. She couldn't have gone without getting her bag first", Hotaru said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Calm down, Imai-san. If that's the case, then she must have gone somewhere around school or maybe there was an emergency at home though I hope there wouldn't be any..anyway, just try and look for her around the school", Misaki-sensei told Hotaru.

Hotaru left without saying anything. She rushed out of the faculty room and headed outside the school. She saw Mikan's driver waiting in front of the school gate._ 'She must still be inside the school'. _She turned around and started running around the halls. _'I don't like this. Mikan, I hope nothing bad happened to you'_, Hotaru thought while desperately looking everywhere for Mikan. Then, she sharply turned around a corner and bumped into somebody. She looked up only to see Natsume's smiling face.

"Hello Imai-san", he greeted.

Hotaru pushed him away from her. She was about to leave when she remembered about Mikan. She quickly turned to face Natsume again. "Hey! Have you seen Mikan?", she asked. Natsume turned around to face her. "No. Why?", he asked.

"I've been looking for her for half an hour already. I believe she's still somewhere around the school, but I haven't found her yet", Hotaru answered.

"Want me to help you look for her?", Natsume volunteered.

"Yes, please", she answered straightforwardly.

And with that, the both of them looked around the school for Mikan. They split up and took opposite ways. The last place Hotaru hasn't looked for was the gym o she went there. "Mikan?! Mikan! Where are you?!", Hotaru shouted out. Then, she suddenly heard a crashing sound inside the storage room. She rushed to the storage room and tried to open the door. "Mikan? Are you in there?", she asked while continuously tring to open the door.

"Ho..ta..ru...help", Mikan said through loud breaths. She was having a hard time breathing and she was..scared.

Hotaru heard her voice seeking for help. _'Oh no! This..this is bad! I have to open this door quickly'_, she thought as she was starting to panic. She looked around the area, trying to look for something she could use to open the door. She saw a stool and quickly grabbed it's legs. She started trying to smash the door knob with the stool. "Mikan, don't close your eyes. I know it's hard but you have to hold on. I'm gonna get you out of that cramped room but please..you have to stay awake", Hotaru told Mikan as she continued tryingto break the door knob with the stool.

A few mnutes later, Natsume came rushing to the gym. "Did you find Mikan?", he asked. When he noticed Hotaru's almost crying face and what she was doing, he finally got the idea that Mikan's inside the storage. "Imai-san, calm-", he was trying to comfort Hotaru when she suddenly screamed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! MIKAN _MUSTN'T _STAY IN A DARK AND CRAMPED PLACED LIKE THIS! SHE HAS CLAUSTROPHOBIA!", Hotaru said in a rushed and panicked voice. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Natsume stood in shock for a minute. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! HELP ME!", Hotaru scolded Natsume as she continued smashing the door knob.

Natsume snapped out of his shock and asked Hotaru to step aside for a minute. With all his strength, he kicked the door knob and broke it. The two immediately opened the door. They both rushed to Mikan, who was now unconscious. Natsume quickly lifted her up (princess style) and the two of them took her out of the school and into Mikan's car. The two of them went in with her. "To the nearest hospital, Mister", Hotaru requested before taking her best friend's hand.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's kinda lousy. Anyway, the story behind Mikan's claustrophobia will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really really sorry for the late update. I've really been busy with school so I wasn't able to update my stories for a very long time. Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, Broken. Thanks for all your support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story's plot and some of the characters(Miyuki Yukihara and Mikan's grandparents).**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Miyuki was eating with her grandparents when she sensed the

"Oba-chan, Oji-chan, where's onee-chan?", Miyuki asked when she couldn't sense her sister in the dining room.

"Oh. That reminds me. Imai-san called me earlier saying the she and Mikan won't be coming home tonight because they'll be sleeping over at a friend's house. She also informed me that they would be staying there this weekend", her grandmother told her.

"I see", Miyuki whispered in a soft tone though she felt as if something was wrong. _'Why do I feel somewhat uneasy?'_, she asked herself.

x

Hotaru was staring at Mikan, who was now sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, when she heard the door click.

"Imai-san?", a low, husky voice snapped her from her daze. She turned around to face the person who just called her.

"What is it, Hyuuga-kun?, she asked.

"The doctor said she has to stay her for one more day then if she feels better on Sunday, she can leave", Natsume told Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and was about to stand up to get something when Natsume suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Can I ask you something?", he asked in a serious tone.

"What is it?", she inquired.

"If it's alright with you..can you tell me how she got claustrophobia?", he asked straiht-forwardly. He felt as if he shouldn't ask this but he couldn't stop his himself. He just want to learn more about her so he could finally figure out why she had that expression on her face during 'that' time. He want to unravel the mystery surrounding Mikan.

Hotaru eyed him suspiciously but after seeing his eagerness to learn the reason for Mikan's claustrophobia, she agreed to tell him. "Let me make one thing clear before I tell you this. You _mustn't _tell anybody about this. This is a very serious matter and I hope you understand that", Hotaru said in a serious tone. Natsume nodded in comprehension so Hotaru continued. "Mikan was involved in a car accident four years ago. A truck hit their car from the side and their car toppled over and over again. The car was badly crumpled and Mikan was stuck inside. She couldn't get out, no matter what she did".

"I see", Natsume answered in a soft voice, almost a whisper. _'Must be a very terrible experience considering how bad her attack was'_. "Do her parents know about her condition?", he asked.

Hotaru lowered her head and with a soft voice, she said, "They died in the accident. As for her grandparents, she decided not to tell them because she doesn't want to make them worry".

Natsume sat there, speechless. He was about to say something again when they suddenly heard Mikan groan and squirm in her sleep. Hotaru stood up immediately to check on Mikan.

"Mikan..Mikan wake up", Hotaru said as she continuously shook Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Hotaru's worried face. "Hotaru.."

"Mikan, are you alright? Are you feeling better? Did you..dream about 'that' again?", Hotaru asked her.

Mikan sighed, "I did but I'm okay now. Thanks for waking me up".

Hotaru watched Mikan with a worried face. "Are you sure?", she asked again.

Mikan looked at her and faintly smiled. "Yes".

She looked around the room and saw Natsume sitting on the couch. She quickly sat up and pointed at Natsume. "Hotaru…why is that man here?", she asked menacingly.

Natsume smirked. "Tsk..tsk. Is that how you thank your savior?", he asked teasingly.

Mikan glared at him and with an extremely cold voice she asked, "What the hell are you talking about?".

Hotaru cleared her throat to get Mikan's attention. "About that, he was the one who got you out of the storage and carried you to the cab and to this hospital", Hotaru explained.

Mikan looked at her unbelievingly before speaking again, "You're kidding, right?".

"Actually, she's not. And by the way, my back and arms hurt from carrying you. You should lose some weight", Natsume complained as he massaged his arms.

Mikan's glared at Natsume once again and a huge cloud of black aura surrounded her. She was about to retaliate when a loud stomach growl suddenly enveloped the room.

"Pfft.." Hotaru and Natsume turned around trying to surpress their laugh. Mikan, on the other hand, had her arms embracing her tummy. Her face has a bit of a pink shade and she had her head lowered, ashamed and embarrassed of what just happened.

"Mikan, I'm gonna buy food from a nearby restaurant, okay?", Hotaru, who had regained her composure, told Mikan and quickly grabbed her wallet from her bag. She then walked out the door and before closing the door, she peeked inside once again .

"Hyuuga-kun, Mikan, please behave while I'm gone, okay? No fighting", Hotaru warned them and then she left.

Mikan got up from her bed and started dragging her dextrose stand. Natsume noticed this so he immediately stood up. "Hey, where are you going? You're still not well", he asked.

"I'm fine. Mind your own business", she answered coldly.

Natsume then grabbed her arm and stared down at her coldly.

"Let go", Mikan said as she struggled to shrug from his grip but she was still too weak to even do that.

"You say you're fine? You can't even get away from my hold even though it's not even that tight.", he coldly told her. "Stop worrying people around you, idiot".

A shocked in Mikan froze in place. She couldn't say anything. Then, Natsume let go of her arm and she regained her composure. She stared at Natsume and spoke, "Finally, the real you showed up".

"What are you talking about?", Natsume asked in confusion.

"You always show you're happy, goody and friendly attitude when in front of other people. I hated that part of you the most. I don't know why you're hiding behind a façade but you should show the real you in front of other people, too. Not just to me. Anyway, I'm not running away. I just have to go to the rest room", Mikan told Natsume without much of an expression despite actually being sincere. She then left the room to go to the bathroom.

Natsume stood there with his head down. He smiled, 'I was right. You really are different from them, Yukihara Mikan'

Meanwhile, Mikan was walking down the hallway when she saw a man in a hoodie conversing with someone on the phone. She ignored it and passed by when she suddenly overheard the conversation.

"Yes, boss. The oldest daughter of the people you killed and heiress of the famous Yukihara Company is currently staying at this hospital"

* * *

**How is it? Thank you for reading this chapter! **

**Next chapter, a huge rumor will spread throughout Gakuen Alice! What could it be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! This is the second chapter I uploaded today. This is the least I could do to make up for my more than one month of stopped updating. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice except Yukihara Miyuki and their grandparents.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 1  
**

Mikan stopped in her tracks. She turned around but found no one there. She quickly took off her dextrose injection and started running in the direction the man went. She continued running for a few more minutes but she never saw the guy again.

"Mikan?", a familiar voice called her.

Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru carrying a paperbag with food. Hotaru ran to her, worried after seeing Mikan's face.

"Mikan, you're pale. What happened? Did Hyuuga-kun do something to you?", Hotaru asked.

Mikan shook her head. "Hotaru, the guy in the hoodie….",Mikan started.

Hotaru stared at her in confusion. "Who…?", she asked.

"The guy..was talking to the person who killed my parents", Mikan continued. Her head was down and she was trembling as she uttered those words.

"Mikan…", Hotaru said with a worried face. She put one hand on Mikan's shoulders in an attempt to stop her from trembling so badly.

"My parents didn't die in an accident..they were…killed…", she said before finally losing strength in her legs and blacking out.

When Mikan woke up again, she was already on her hospital bed. She looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to show up outside. She remembered what happened that night. She couldn't help but tremble again when she recalled the words the guy in the hoodie said. She couldn't help but wonder who would try to kill her parents, who were very kind-hearted people.

"Uhnn..", Hotaru stuttered as she stretched her arms. She saw Mikan sitting up on her bed and waljked up to her. "Mikan, you alright?", Hotaru asked.

"Yeah", Mikan replied. She scanned the room again and noticed that Natsume was gone.

"If you're looking for Hyuuga-san, he already went home. He got a call from his parents asking him to go home. Seemed like some kind of emergency", Hotaru told Mikan as she started brewing coffee.

"Who's looking for that guy? I was just looking for my bag. By the way, where is it?", she asked Hotaru, who was now smiling after hearing Mikan deny the fact that she was looking for Natsume.

"Ah..you're bag is inside that bedside cabinet", Hotaru said pointing to the white wodden cabinet beside Mikan's hospital bed.

Mikan took her bag and got out her phone. She checked if she had mails and found that there really is one. It was from her grandparents who told her to come home on Sunday morning because of a very important business event. They have no idea that Mikan was in the hospital and the only thing they knew was that Mikan was at Hotaru's house for a sleepover.

Mikan dialed their house's telephone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? This is the Yukiharas' mansion. Do you need something from the Yukihara family?", one of the maids asked.

"It's me, Mikan"

"Ah! Mikan ojou-sama, do you need something?", the maid asked.

"I want to talk to obaa-sama and ojii-sama", she replied.

"Ojou-sama, I'm very sorry but your grandparents are not here. They're at the company"

"I see. Just tell Miyuki I'll be coming home tonight. Bye.", she told the maid before hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Mikan? You do know that you can't leave until tomorrow, right?", Hotaru asked Mikan who was now dialing her grandparents work phone.

"I know", Mikan told Hotaru before putting the phone on her ear.

"Hello? This is Yukihara Corp. Who is this?", a woman asked.

"This is Yukihara Mikan. Can you connect me to my grandparents?", Mikan asked.

"Ah..yes, Mikan-sama. Wait a minute.."

…ring…ring..ring .. "Hello? Mikan? Is that you?", Mikan's grandmother asked.

"Yes..obaa-sama"

"Oh…how are you doing there? By the way, why did you call?"

"I'm fine obaa-sama. I just called to ask about the important business event you're talking about", Mikan replied in a polite manner.

"Ah..that. Tomorrow night, our ally company, Soraiiro Co., will be holding a huge party to introduce the young heirs and heiress of theirs and all the companies who will be there. We were invited so I'd really love it if you would come with us", her grandmother told her. "Oh..and it would be a very good chance to interact with the people who you will meet again in the future as the president of Yukihara Corp.", her grandmother continued.

"I see. But why do I have to come home early in the morning?", she asked in confusion.

"Oh it's because the party will be a formal one and we want you to choose the dress, shoes and accessories you and Miyuki will be wearing at the party. And of course, you also have to present a speech during your introduction", her grandma told her.

"Ah..okay. I'll be coming home tonight. Bye, obaa-sama", Mikan said as she rubbed her forehead. 'Damn..that sounds troublesome', she thought.

When she got off the phone, Mikan looked at Hotaru who was holding out a cup of coffee to her. She took it and sipped a small amount. "Hotaru, did you get a text or call from your parents telling you to come home?", she asked.

Hotaru thought for a while, "Ah..now that you mention it, I did get a text saying that we're going to Soraiiro Co.'s party tomorrow evening. You got a call too didn't you?", she asked Mikan.

Mikan nodded. "They said I need to prepare a speech too", she said.

"Oh..right. Good thing I'm not my company's heiress or else, I might have to create one. That's too troublesome", Hotaru said.

"Agreed", Mikan said, agreeing to what Hotaru said about the speech being troublesome. These two really has a lot of similarities.

5 p.m that day, Mikan got permission from the doctor to leave the hospital. She was given a few pills in case she gets an attack again. Mikan was driven home by Hotaru's chauffeur. When she got home, she greeted her grandparents before going to her little sister's room.

*knock..knock*

"Come in", Miyuki said from the room.

Mikan opened the door. "I'm back, Miyuki", she said.

Miyuki's bored face brightened up immediately, "Onee-chan!"

"Hey. By the way, why are you alone?", Mikan asked her.

"Natsuki-san has gone home. There was an emergency at her home. She said something about her husband being sick", Miyuki replied.

"I see. Then, do you want me to stay here for the night so you're not by yourself?", Mikan asked as she grabbed a brush and started brushing her little sister's face.

"Really!? You could!?", Miyuki asked excitedly.

Mikan lightly giggled, "Of course".

That night, the two fell asleep after talking for quite a long time. When they woke up it's already morning and Mikan had the maids bring breakfast to Miyuki's room. The sisters ate and after that, they started choosing their outfits for the party. Then, by 3 in the afternoon, Mikan was already writing her speech and an hour later, she was already practicing her speech.

By 5: 30 in the afternoon, Mikan and Miyuki was already dressing up. And at 6; 30 p.m they left the house with their grandparents. They arrived at the Arisakawa Towers where the event will be held at 7; 15 p.m.

When they entered the event hall, they were greeted by the other company owners.

"Is this your granddaughters? They're all grown-up! I remember seeing them as little girls but now, look at that beauty! Definitely from the Yukiharas!", an middle aged man told Mikan's grandparents, trying to suck up to them.

"You're flattering us. You're son has also grown to be quite a good-looking young man. I believe he's about the same age as our Mikan?", her grandparents inquired.

"Oh..yes! This is my one and only son, Hoshino Hoshio. He goes to a prestigious all-boys school and is a top student there", Mr. Hoshino, the president of Aosora Inc., bragged.

While the adults were talking, Mikan pushed Miyuki's wheelchair to the table named for them. She and Miyuki stayed there until the event finally started.

The event opened with the president of the Soraiiro Co. greeting everyone and making a speech. The next part was an onstage performance of a famous band they hired. Next was a dance performance and finally, the time for the heirs and heiress to come up on stage came.

Mikan sipped a drink of water before standing up and walking towards the stage. On the way there, she met Hotaru's older brother, Subaru, who smiled faintly at her. When they got up on the stage, they were individually introduced and was asked to give their speech once they were introduced. Mikan was the last one to be introduced.

"And now, we have Yukihara Corp.'s one and only heiress, Yukihara Mikan-san!", the host announced.

Mikan stepped up and bowed. Everyone clapped and almost all of them were stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a tube dress the hugs her chest part all the way to her waist. The lower part of her dress was a puffy skirt that goes just above her knees. She was also wearing a black choker on her neck with a red rose in the middle, black jewel earrings, black heels and a rose flower clip on her hair.

She walked up to the podium for her speech. It was fairly short but very meaningful. When she finished, she went back to her place and was relieved that the event was finally closing until…

"Oh! We seem to be missing one more person. Where could he be?", the host asked.

*creak…slam*

"Oh! They're here! Our last heir is also here!", the host announced.

It was dark so Mikan really can't see what the guy looks like but when the announcer told him to come up, his face slowly cleared.

Mikan gasped. 'That guy!?', she exclaimed in her thought.

"And now, the heir of Hyuuga Corp. , Hyuuga Natsume-san!", the announced finally introduced.

The young girls in the room screamed in unison. Mikan, on the other hand, stood there, astounded/dumbfounded.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Anyway, I introduced one character and that is Hoshino Hoshio. He was the masked boy who the first to lose his powers and leave the academy. However, in this story, he doesn't wear a mask and just imagine him to be good looking. I might introduce more characters on the next chapter..sorry bout that. **

**Oh..and one more thing, the rumour I was talking about at the end of chapter 8 will be in this chapter's part two. Sorry for confusing everyone! **


End file.
